happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Trails (Jerry Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they did not get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Jerry is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Mary who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Jerry orders her to sit back down. While doing so, the bus runs over a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Foxy. Foxy's window quickly closes while she is leaning out the window, detaching her hands from her arms and slicing her in half in the process. The bus hits another bump just as Brushy tosses a peanut up into her mouth, causing her to choke due to the nut going down the wrong pipe (or because of her shock of seeing Foxy dead). Brushy fails to get a napping Gary's attention, so she tries waving to Jerry for help. Not noticing that Brushy is choking, Jerry gets up from the driver's seat while the bus is still in motion and goes to reprimand Brushy for causing a disturbance. As Brushy suffocates, Mary points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff drop-off nearby. Jerry and Mary embrace each other in fear as Mary urinates herself all over the floor in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Mary to lose her balance. She falls on and gets impaled by the gear lever of the bus. Jerry tries to shift gears, but this causes the hole in Mary's torso to expand. Jerry cannot get the gears to move where he wants it, and as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff, hitting two birds, flinging Larry out the window, and leaving the rest of the students screaming in horror! The survivors are stranded on a deserted island. The bus is in shambles, the ocean is shark-infested, and many have died in the accident. Crazy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day, Clary happily catches a fish in the ocean for food, using a long pointed stick as a makeshift spear. Unbeknownst to her, a jellyfish swims by and zaps her left foot, causing her to shriek in pain and curiously observe the bump on her foot. Later that day; during night, Clary is suffering from extreme chills, wrapped in a blanket, and her stung foot is incredibly swollen. The scene cuts to Crazy sadly pounding down another grave with Clary's bow tied around it, indicating that she died of hypothermia. When Crazy is done pounding in Clary's grave, Jake and Jet reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island as Jake and Jet paddle with their hands, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately, as Jussy sits down, her tail pops the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Jake and Jet are taken and eaten by the shark. As everybody catches their breath, Jussy looks on nervously at her fellow members, who are obviously furious at her for popping their only ride home. As the scene changes to night, Crazy laughs evilly as he pounds Jussy's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions, implying that at least one of them killed Jussy. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship made up of the bus parts. The crew boards their creation with makeshift helmets made of coconuts, and they lift-off, singing the theme song as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Jerry, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Gary's head explodes as they get closer to the sun, while Superspeed and Crazy are suffering from second and/or third-degree burns. Back on Earth, Jerry makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A "puff!" suddenly appears in the sun, indicating that the rocket ship made contact with the sun, but Jerry pays little heed. As the episode ends, Jerry begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes